


Two Hearts, One Umbrella

by MasterOfThePen



Category: Magic Kaitou, Persona 4, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Community: dramadramaduck, Crossover, First Crush, First Kiss, Gift Fic, M/M, Trans Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOfThePen/pseuds/MasterOfThePen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naoto forgot his umbrella, so now he has to share with his crush, Hakuba. </p>
<p>NOTE: I'm using male pronouns because I interpret Naoto as transgender for this particular prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Hearts, One Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic I wrote during my stint playing Naoto at the multiversal RP Community DramaDramaDuck. It was written as part of an art exchange for the Hakuba player at the time. The request was “something funny and sexy and PG-13 rated”. References are made to in-game plots and character relationships that may not make sense out of context. You have been warned.

It was a cloudy day in Inaba. The two detectives had just finished their meal at the food court in Junes. Who would have imagined that a supermarket mega-store would actually serve fillet mignon? Certainly not Hakuba Saguru, but since eating there, he now believed that fine dining could be found in the most unlikely places.  
  
After leaving Junes, they began the long walk back to Naoto's flat on the south side of town. They would follow the river most of the way and then turn south once they reached the shopping district.  
  
“Tell me more about London,” Naoto said. He looked up at the taller boy walking by his side with undisguised interest.  
  
The blond detective laughed. “I've told you everything there is to know. I think it's better to see it with your own eyes.”   
  
He glanced down at his smaller friend and noticed the way Naoto was looking up at him. His eyes were the color of the sky over London on a rainy day. Looking into Naoto's eyes always made Hakuba feel a little homesick.  
  
“You'll take me there one day, won't you?” Naoto said. “I want you to show me everything you've told me about. I want to see London the way you do, Hakuba.”  
  
“I promise I'll take you there soon. We can go and see Big Ben together.”  
  
Naoto beamed. To Hakuba, it was like seeing the sun break through cloud cover. It was possible that Naoto's smile could banish the dark clouds looming over Inaba itself.  
  
Just then, a large drop of water splashed onto Naoto's face. He blinked, held his hand out, and looked skyward.  
  
“Oh no! I forgot to check the weather forecast this morning. It's going to rain and I don't have an umbrella...”  
  
“I've got one right here,” Hakuba said, holding out a red umbrella. He unfastened it and popped it open as more droplets began to patter on the sidewalk. It was large enough for two adults to share comfortably, and with Naoto being so small, he'd easily fit under its protective awning.  
  
The boy quickly moved closer as Hakuba held the umbrella up to shelter them both from the coming rain. It began to drizzle steadily. Thunder rumbled softly in the distance, a sign that the weather could take a turn for the worse.  
  
“You always come prepared, don't you?” Naoto said as they both continued walking.  
  
“In London, you never can tell when it's going to rain,” Hakuba said. “It's a lot like the rainy season in Japan, except that it lasts most of the year.”  
  
As they continued along the Samegawa Flood Plain, they could see more people with umbrellas. Most of them were the cheap kind made from clear plastic, the kind anyone could easily buy in a vending machine and then throw away when it was no longer needed. But there were a few daring spots of color flashing among the grey haze of the rain: red, blue, pink, yellow. There was even a rainbow-colored umbrella held by a little girl in grade school. A boy riding a bicycle somehow managed to hold his orange umbrella with one hand and steer with the other.  
  
“It's nice, isn't it?” Naoto asked. “Listening to the sound of the rain pitter-pattering all around and frogs singing in the distance.”  
  
Hakuba quirked an eyebrow. “I don't know about the frogs...”  
  
Indeed, there were frogs chirping about near the riverbank. As Naoto listened, he noticed that one of the voices of that amphibious chorus sounded closer than the others. He looked about and saw a large green frog sitting in the middle of the sidewalk, chirping plaintively. It hopped to one side as another bicyclist sped past.  
  
Naoto tugged on Hakuba's sleeve. “Come here! I want to catch that frog!”  
  
The blond detective's face drained of color. “Wh-why?”  
  
“Because I want to put it somewhere safe, that's why!” Naoto still couldn't believe that the taller boy was deathly afraid of frogs. He tugged on Hakuba's sleeve harder, dragging him toward the middle of the sidewalk.  
  
Hakuba continued to resist, tugging himself in the opposite direction. “J-Just leave it be! It'll be fine! R-Really!” His eyes were round with abject terror.  
  
The boy detective frowned and released his hold on Hakuba's sleeve. “Never mind, I'll get it myself!”   
  
He hurried out from beneath the shelter of the umbrella. His hat and shirt began to grow dark with moisture as the rain soaked through the fabric. Naoto knelt down and scooped up the frog in both hands. It chirped louder in distress.  
  
“Come on, you silly thing,” Naoto said, cupping both hands closed. “You'll get squished if you stay here.”  
  
The rain began to come down harder. Hakuba took a step toward Naoto and tilted his umbrella closer. The hand holding the umbrella trembled slightly.  
  
“Naoto-kun, you're going to get soaked. Put that frog down and come back over here.”  
  
“Just a moment!”   
  
The boy trotted down the stairs leading from the sidewalk to the riverbank. The sound of frogs chorusing softened as Naoto approached. He took a split second to find a suitable bush, whereupon he knelt and slowly opened his hands. The frog sat in his cupped hands, chirping loudly.  
  
“Go on,” Naoto said. “Stay here with your friends, where it's safe.” He gently tossed his hands forward, and the frog leaped out and disappeared into the bushes. The boy stood and wiped his hands on his pants. The frogs' chorus swelled once more.  
  
“Naoto-kun!” Hakuba called, his voice rising slightly in pitch. He was still standing on the embankment above Naoto, not making any move to approach. “Are you finished playing with that frog? Come back under the umbrella, before you catch your death of cold!”  
  
“Coming!” Naoto called back. He ran up the stairs, careful not to slip on the wet concrete, and ducked under the umbrella once more. Little good it would do him now; his clothes were completely damp and clung to his body.  
  
The two began walking once more. “That was a foolish thing to do, Naoto-kun. You're soaking wet now. You should have let that frog be.”  
  
“And risk letting it get run over by a bicycle?” Naoto said, fixing his friend with a hard look. “Hardly! I've got to have a little sympathy for the poor creature. After all, it wasn't so long ago that I happened to  _be_  one. Living as a frog has given me a new appreciation for their life, you know?”  
  
Hakuba shuddered in remembrance. He'd screwed up his courage to the sticking point in order to return Naoto to his human form, but the boy-turned-frog had adamently refused all attempts at being kissed by him. Naoto had revealed to him, later on, that he'd enlisted Kanji Tatsumi's aid in that matter, and Hakuba couldn't help but feel a small pang of jealousy. He'd been prepared to overcome his worst fear in order to rescue Naoto, and some other boy got to play hero instead. It didn't sit well with Hakuba at all.  
  
Hakuba glanced down at Naoto and noticed the boy was shivering slightly. His hands clutched at his upper arms and rubbed them a bit in order to keep warm.  
  
“Naoto-kun? Are you cold?”  
  
“I'm f-fine! Really! I c-can make it home l-like this!”  
  
The rain came down harder, in sheets. Thunder rumbled overhead, like a beast awakening from its slumber. Lightning forked across the sky. Hakuba frowned. The weather was certainly taking a turn for the worse.  
  
“Come on,” he said. “Let's take shelter beneath the pavilions, just until the rain lets up.”   
  
Naoto nodded his agreement. He did not relish the prospect of being struck by lightening, as unlikely as that occurrence might be. Besides, if the wind picked up and caused the rain to slant, then even the umbrella would prove useless.  
  
The two left the sidewalk and made their way up the hill to the nearest pavilion. Once they were both out of the rain, Naoto started to squeeze the water out of his sleeves as best he could. Hakuba shook the water from his umbrella and folded it up. He set it aside as Naoto carefully removed his blue cabbie hat and set it down on a nearby bench before shaking his hair out. Another shiver crawled up his spine.  
  
Hakuba stretched out one hand, intending to wrap it around Naoto's waist, but the boy flinched at his touch.  
  
“D-Don't do that! You'll g-get all wet!”  
  
Hakuba's voice was firm and brooked no argument. “I don't care. You need to stay warm or you'll catch a cold.”  
  
Before Naoto could protest further, Hakuba's arm snaked around his waist and he was pulled against him. Naoto squeaked as his body was pressed against the older boy's side, and he felt marginally less cold.  
  
“St-Stop it!” Naoto said, feeling his cheeks growing warm, despite the chill creeping throughout his body. “What if s-someone sees us l-like this? Wh-What'll they think?”  
  
Hakuba fixed the boy with a knowing look. “You care entirely too much about what others think of you, Naoto-kun.” He fell silent. Then, his lips curled into a flirtatious grin. “Is that why you masquerade as a boy?”  
  
A sharp intake of breath as Naoto's eyes slowly widened. “H-How...?”  
  
“I had my suspicions for quite a while, but I couldn't prove my theory. Until now, that is.”  
  
Naoto continued to stare at the older boy, his eyes asking the silent question:  _How did you know?_  
  
“I'm a detective. Did you really think I wouldn't find out sooner or later?”  
  
The boy's face crumpled. “What did I do wrong? I slipped up somewhere, didn't I?”  
  
“It wasn't anything you did specifically,” Hakuba said, his expression softening. “For a long time, I wasn't quite sure if you really were a boy or not. It was just a feeling I got from you, that's all. Despite your best efforts to hide what you are, if someone is astute enough and knows what to look for, they'll see through your disguise. Your own body betrayed your secret...”  
  
As he said that, his hand slid along the slick wetness of Naoto's shirt, moving from his waist toward his hip. Naoto gasped and shivered against his touch.  
  
“The difference between your waist and hip measurements is too great for that of a boy. Not only that, there is the distinct lack of an Adam's apple.” With his other hand, Hakuba placed one fingertip against Naoto's throat and slowly traced its length toward his chin. Naoto tilted his head back instinctively. “You do a fairly good job of concealing your feminine figure with loose-fitting, masculine attire.”  
  
Naoto continued to stare at Hakuba, trembling slightly in his grasp. Hakuba knew his secret now. Could Naoto trust him to keep it?  
  
“Take off your shirt now,” Hakuba said.  
  
Naoto roughly broke free of the older boy's grasp, his voice rising in pitch. “Why? You want more proof for your  _theory?_  Haven't you humiliated me enough as it is?”  
  
A hint of color rose to Hakuba's cheeks. He shook his head. “No! I just want you out of those wet clothes, that's all. Here.” The blond detective shrugged out of his long jacket. “Take off your shirt and put this on instead. It's warm and dry.”  
  
He held the jacket toward Naoto with one hand. Naoto continued to stare at it, like it was something poisonous. A long moment of silence passed between them as they stood like that with the rain drumming against the roof of the pavilion.  
  
Finally, Naoto broke the silence with a single word. “Fine.”  
  
With one hand, he yanked off the yellow necktie and tossed it aside. He began to fumble with the buttons of his shirt, but his hands were shaking, making what should normally be a simple task much more difficult. His brows furrowed in frustration as he finally got the first button opened and moved on to the next.  
  
With a sigh, Hakuba knelt before Naoto and pushed his hands aside. “Let me do it.” Naoto's limp hands fell to his sides and he stood there obediently, like a child being undressed by a parent. He stared at the top of Hakuba's head, and tried to ignore the closeness between himself and the older boy. His body continued to shiver at regular intervals, and he suspected that not all of it was due to the cold...  
  
In less than a minute, Hakuba had unbuttoned Naoto's shirt and pulled it open. Beneath was what appeared to be a white undershirt, but closer inspection revealed that the material was spandex rather than cotton. It was stretched taut over Naoto's body, leaving little to the imagination, aside from the obvious. Hakuba found himself staring at the boy's chest as he tried to imagine the shape of his breasts, and what they might look like if freed from the confines of his compression shirt. He ran one hand along Naoto's abdomen.  
  
“H-Hey!” Naoto flinched back.  
  
“Sorry!” Hakuba said, pulling his hand back. “I was just checking to see if that was wet, too.”  
  
“It's fine! Now, give me that jacket!”  
  
Hakuba picked up his jacket while Naoto ripped the blue dress shirt from his shoulders and flung it aside. He snatched the jacket and pulled it on, yanking the zipper all the way up. The wet fringe of his bangs hung over his eyes, hiding them from view.  
  
It didn't take a detective to see that Naoto was angry. Hakuba hadn't meant to make light of the situation. He didn't pretend to understand why Naoto felt the need to hide his birth sex, though he could certainly guess. The boy always complained of the unfair treatment he received from the police... Maybe he felt that they would more readily accept a boy rather than a girl?  
  
“Naoto-kun...” Hakuba's voice was soft, placating. “Don't be angry with me, please. I promise, I won't tell anyone.”  
  
Reaching up, he brushed the wet hair aside and discovered, to his chagrin, that Naoto was crying. The tears had been hidden by the water dripping from his hair. How long had those tears been running down his cheeks? Too long, in any case. He'd been responsible for those tears, and he wanted desperately to banish them.  
  
Without thinking, Hakuba leaned forward and kissed Naoto full on the mouth.  
  
For a moment, Naoto stood there, frozen. His eyes stared ahead, unseeing, and then slowly closed. His small hands seemed to move of their own accord, fingertips peeking out of the long sleeves of Hakuba's jacket, and wrapped themselves around the older boy's neck. For a brief moment, Naoto completely forgot about the rain, forgot about his secret being uncovered, forgot about the fact that there might be people who could see them from the embankment. His entire awareness of the world had focused down to this small point of contact, his lips being crushed against Hakuba's. For some reason, he no longer felt cold at all...  
  
The older boy broke off the kiss and smiled. “There. I've sealed my promise with a kiss. You'll believe me now, won't you?”  
  
Naoto had been rendered speechless, so all he could do was slowly nod his head.  
  
“Good. I apologize for making you cry. You should know by now how stupid and clumsy I can be when it comes to another person's feelings.” He reached up and cupped Naoto's cheek with one hand. He brushed away a trailing tear with his thumb.  
  
Naoto brought his own hand up and let his fingertips rest lightly against Hakuba's hand. He managed a small smile.  
  
“Hakuba, I--”  
  
Suddenly, the blond detective's eyes grew round with terror. He sprang back from Naoto, as if he'd been electrocuted.  
  
“Gah! Th-There's a...” He pointed frantically over Naoto's shoulder. “There's a f-f-f-f-frog!”  
  
Naoto turned and saw that there was indeed a large green frog sitting on the picnic table beneath the pavilion. It blinked its golden eyes and chirped. Naoto grinned and picked it up in both hands.  
  
“I'm beginning to wonder if maybe that Frog Prince curse has some lingering effects...” He turned and faced Hakuba while the frog struggled in Naoto's grip. It chirped loudly while Hakuba shrank further away. “It seems my little amphibious friends have taken a shine to me!”  
  
Hakuba threw up his arms, as if to shield himself from an attack. “For the love of God,  _keep that slimy thing away from me!”_  
  
Naoto couldn't help but laugh out loud at that. It was then that he noticed the sound of water drumming against the roof had ceased.  
  
“Hey, I think it's stopped raining,” Naoto said.  
  
Hakuba lowered his arms and looked about. “You're right. I wonder when that happened?”  
  
The frog chirped again. “Oh! Right. I'd better take you down by the river, huh?”  
  
Naoto trotted off toward the riverbank to release his “little friend.” Hakuba stood and watched as the boy tossed the frog into the bushes and listened to them sing their little riverside chorus. It was actually rather soothing, if you didn't think too hard about the source...  
  
A small smile spread across Hakuba's face. If anyone could cure his aversion to frogs, it would be Naoto. He was certainly the cutest "Frog Prince" that Hakuba had ever had the pleasure of kissing.


End file.
